Split Your Skull In Two
by Dev's Inferno
Summary: When vampires come to town looking for Stiles, secrets are reveled. Limits are tested, blood is split, and love is found. Inhuman Stiles. STEREK, Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was a patient person. He waited with no problem when a light would turn green, waited on line for lunch at school, when he was younger, he had no problem waiting for mass to end at church. So yeah, patience came easy for him, and was something he built up and controlled over the years.

Now it felt like God was testing his divine patience with this. He stood on line for twenty minutes in seven eleven, with a pack of Tylenol he was suppose to be taking thirty minutes ago to deal with this raging headache that threatened to split his fucking head open. Bad enough the line was incredibly long, but as it happens the guy in front of him was as old as ginger ale, and taking his fucking time at the counter like he had all he time in he world.

Seriously, how long did it take to ring up fucking paper towels?

At least no one had to stand behind him and deal with this cruelty. Stiles rubbed his upper teeth with his index finger to sooth the aching pain. He better not have a cavity or something.

His phone vibrating in his pocket was just the distraction he need. " Hello?"

" Stiles-" It was Scott. " - dude where are you? Where having a meeting with Derek and his pack. Why aren't you here yet?"

Because uncle Sam was holding him the fuck up. Shit, he was getting so agitated and angry. This was not his night. " Dammit Scott. How about you wait okay? Because right now I'm not in the fucking! Mood!" His sudden outburst made the cashier and old man jump. Their stares made him even more angry.

" I'm sorry, is there a bar code on me? No? Then hurry up!" The cashier swallowed hard, and fumbled with trying to find the bar code on the paper towels. Slow fucking idiot.

" Dude what the hell is your problem? Who are you yelling at?" Scott asked in concern and slight annoyance. Stiles in a fit of uncontrollable rage threw his phone to the far wall, surprisingly breaking it into pieces, and cracking the the area of the wall it hit. Disbelief and surprise replaced rage and agitation. Stiles eye switched back and forth between his hand, the wall, and the remains of his iphone like a game of ping pong.

What. The. Fuck?

Vision suddenly blurring, body temperature rising, and pain increasing ten fold, Stiles ran to the bathroom as his stomach began bubbling. The contents of his stomach was down the toilet in a minute. He stayed like that for a while, huddled over the toilet bowl letting loose. His thoughts were on what he just did. He should have been able to do something like that in the first place.

Last time he checked, he wasn't a werewolf. Now he was also sure the cashier was probably going to call the cops about this, in fear that he was a dangerous psycho or something. He did not need his dad all over him right now. Why was he so angry at Scott? It was so strange of him-

Why the fuck was it so hot! Taking off his hoodie he threw it behind him not caring where it went. Pushing himself off the floor, his body was weak. Like to the point were it was feeling like it was going to shut down all together, but thankfully he got up.

He washed the foul taste of vomit out his mouth thoroughly. Wetting his hair and face with the cold water to cool. And did it feel good on his skin.

He'd been in here for at least fifteen minutes, and no cops. Maybe the cashier had a gun aimed at the door-

A scream took Stiles out of his thought.

Oh no. Oh hell the fuck no. Those were never good. _Stay here_ he told himself. He needed to call for help, but couldn't because he obliterated his fucking, phone!

" Oh no, no,no,no,no,no."

He pressed his ears against the doors, and sat down. Silence.

One minute went by...

two minutes...

three...

four...

Although it was the stupidest thing for him to do, and stupid things were what he performed best at, he slightly opened the door and looked out. The lights were still on, and nothing seemed broken or out of place. He stuck his head out even farther. He swallowed audibly when he didnt see the old man or the cashier.

The door was pulled open and a hand grabbed him behind his next and Stiles was sent flying into the shelves with all the chips. Back in pain and dazed like a junkie who just got a fix. He forced himself up and looked to his attacker.

More like attackers. Two guys- twins- no older then maybe eighteen or nineteen, stood side by side. Both of them were over six foot three, dressed like bikers their leather jackets didnt hide the muscles they were packing. One had blue highlights in his long black hair while the other had red. Two sets of blue eyes filled with mischief and a sadistic look.

Stiles would have though them some random punks, but then they both smiled evilly showing off a set of fangs, and the whites of their eyes glowed like moon light. This made Stiles freeze. These guys were definitely not werewolves.

His first though was to run away, but something happened. It was like Something deep within Stiles awoken, and a surge of energy went through him. Now his thoughts were to fight.

_Kill...Kill...Kill..._

The pain he felt went to a new level of agony, making him go rabid. His upper lip curling up Stiles let out a something that sound like a combination between a hiss and a roar.

And then he lunged for them.

They were surprised for a second, but they sprang into action. Blue hair caught stiles and tossed him to another shelf. Red was on him in a second giving him no time to recuperate, and slide his huge arms around Stiles skinny ones and held him down on his knees. Blue then went to work on his face. Punches felt like getting hit by a car, and it felt like they were beating Stiles for hours.

Their wicked laughter ringing in Stiles ears, until white noise drowned it out. Stiles silently begged for someone to come and save him. Anyone. Even Peter's creepy ass.

Red threw Stiles through a glass display of CD's. Shards getting embedded into the flesh of the teens back. Stiles let out a cry of pain. And when he thought it couldn't be any worst, something very long and sharp went right through the side of his stomach and came out the other end.

The pain was to much to handle and Stiles blacked out.

**Authors Note: Review, tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

You know when they say when you wake up from a deep sleep, you slowly ease into consciousness?

It wasn't like that for Stiles. He was falling at one point, and then it was like he hit water. His eyes snapped wide open and he shot up, gasping like he had just went minutes without air.

" Stiles!" exclaimed a voice. Stiles vision was blurry, he couldn't see who it was. Hot pain filled his side when he tried moving. It was enough to make him fall back to his pillow. " Stiles!" It was his dad voice. Stiles opened his eyes to see a heart monitor and an IV.

Good god he was in the hospital.

Even worst, they put a needle in him!

" What sup daddy-yo." God his throat was dry. It felt like he was swallowing glass then saliva. Stiles vision cleared and he saw that it wasn't only his dad in the room, but also Scott, Boyd, Issac, Cora, and surprisingly enough, Peter. " Hey guys, what you doing in my bedroom?" That earned him a slap behind the head from Scott. Everyone chuckled.

Then his dad got serious and put on his sheriff face, " Son, you were attacked and I need you to tell me who did this to you." His voice cracked at the word attacked. He was attacked? Stiles really couldn't remember anything.

" I-I don't know," The teen admitted. " I don't remember much of what happened. I remember..." He thought about it-" I was in the house, looking for Tylenol in the bathroom." His father gave an encouraging nod to continue. " I decided to get some more, so I was going to go to the sore, I think..." He rubbed the back of his head when it began to throb.

" Is that it?" Asked Issac, " You don't remember yelling a Scott over the phone."

" Yeah dude, you were really mad when I called." Scott chimed in. Stiles noticed Peter giving him a strange look. Like-Like he was analyzing him. Why had his father let him in to the room again?

" I don't know...why...can't...remember..." He had to stop to cough between words. His father handed him a cup of water, he downed it in one gulp. His throat still felt dry. Scott offered him a Snapple, and the teens took it without saying thanks. He downed the contents in two seconds without even swallowing. The juice just went down. He was still thirsty, but now it didn't hurt anymore to talk.

His father asked more questions, not that he could answer most of them. Stiles was shocked to learn that he been in the hospital for four days unconscious. Even more surprised when he was told how the ambulance founded him in a pool of his own blood, savagely beaten. He probably looked terrible, thankfully no one said anything about it.

His dad excused himself to go to the bathroom. Thats when the wolves got even more serious.

" Do you think i could have been another pack? Or just an omega?" Asked Boyd.

" It probably was. Stiles can't remember anything, they probably altered his memory or something." Scott pointed out. He got a grunt of agreement from Issac. The beta knew from experience what that was like.

" Can we even do that to humans?" Asked Boyd.

" Of course we can," answered Peter. " Its much easier to do it to humans, but that's not what happened to him. He had no claw marks on the back of his neck."

" Why do we have to assume that whoever did this wasn't human?" Asked Issac. Everyone gave him a look. In beacon hills when is the crazy shit ever human related?

" I checked out the gas station, the scents were not human," explained Cora. " Not wolf either."

" Well what could it have been?" Asked Stiles.

" Are you siding? In our world who knows."

" Wait. How many things are in our world?" Wondered a dumbfounded Scott. Peter pondered the question.

" Lets see... Werewolves, witches, warlocks, ghost, ghouls, Mermaids, zombies, wraiths, dragons, and demons." Everyone in the room except for Cora gawked at he older wolf.

" You can't be serious?" Said Boyd. Peter just shrugged in response.

" Demons? Like... _Demon's?_"

" Yup."

Holy shit, this world just got a lot more scarier for Stiles. Things were crazy enough with crazed werewolves, murderous Kanima's, and power hungry Darach.

" Oh, and we can't forget vampires," finished Peter. For some reason, when Peter said vampires, Stiles head began throbbing. Peter noticed the looks of the turned werewolves and the human. " Seriously? Derek never told you these things? Figures..."

" What are vampires like?" Asked Stiles. His mind was piling up with questions, curiosity and interest far beyond peaked.

" Well lets start with all the fake Hollywood myths and stereotypes. Vampires don't burn in the sun- and no Stiles, they do not sparkle." Everyone laughed while the human pouted. " They don't need to drink blood to survive, but they do drink it to keep their strength up. Their eye colors change just like ours. The leaders of the pack eye's glow purple, while the vampire equivalent to betas of their pack eyes are red."

" They do have fangs. Vampires are hardly targeted by hunters because they can glamour humans. Thats why they are the least hunted in the supernatural community." Wow, Stiles really wished he had something to take notes with. This beat school by a mile.

"Yes, they can have kids, but only with other vampires. It's impossible for Vampires to reproduce with any other species-and do not worry Scott, yes we can breed with human, though its not something a lot of us do." The young Alpha looked embarrassed, obviously thinking of his ex Alison.

" What about turning humans?"

" They can do that. Red eyes tell the turned from the pure breed vamps. Pure breeds normally have eyes that can turn bright orange. They only turn strong humans. In ancient times they would turn mostly soldiers. "

" What about our relationship with them?" Peter looked at Issac with confusion. " Like in every movie, vampires and werewolves hate each other." Peter rolled his eyes at the young pup.

" Haven't you people learned yet not to base everything off of movies. No we aren't natural enemies like Hollywood claims us to be. In fact I once had a vampire girlfriend back in my high-school days." He got a dazed look on his face as if he was remembering a pleasant time. " Those were some fun, long, nights."

" Ew!" Every yelled in unison.

" Oh grow up," grumbled Peter, and that was it for the lessons.

Soon after one by one they left. Next the teen had to deal with nurses and his dad asking him questions. The shittiest part was have to have his catheter removed. He nearly took his dads gun and threatened to put holes in the obviously insane bitch.

And man did that hurt. As it got much later, Stiles told his dad to go home and get some proper rest. Kissing him goodbye the teen got into a comfortable position and went to sleep.

* * *

Stiles later awoken to a pain in his head. It was momentary but succeeded in knocking the sleep out of him. Stiles shifted around his bed, regretting so when his muscles creamed in protest. It took a good five minutes for him to get up. He looked at the clock by the t.v, groaning when he saw the unholy hour of four in the morning.

Yawning he decided to go back to sleep-

_Their coming _

Stiles froze. Did he... Was there... Looking around the room he snorted when he noticed the T.V still on. Turning it off, he scolded himself. Honestly. Getting worked up over nothing-

_Their coming_

Holy. Shit.

Okay that time it wasn't no T.V.

**Authors Note: Review, tell me of any grammar or spelling mistakes.**


End file.
